PRLG
by legacy-generation
Summary: Many things have happened since the different teams battles. A huge war took place and the rangers teamed up facing many casualties. Now the same bad guy is back and its up to the rangers children to stop him, the Legacies of Generations


Prelude(21 years before):

The only light in the room was that of a small fire, happily eating on oak branches that provided its meal. Yet it was just enough to both cover the people in darkness that resided in the room, and allow them to see the into the entire place. The clock ticked over and over as the six people that sat at the round wooded table in the room waited for their king to arrive. In a wave of magic the door jolted open, and all eyes turned to the majestic figure that both hid in the darkness as he made his way to the head of the round table, and awed them by his powerful and elegant essence. Only the tick of the clock and the scraping of wood as a chair was pulled out could be heard as the kind seated himself. A long drawn out silence ensued afterwards as no one dared speak first. Finally the king spoke.

"As I am sure you all have realized, Kronos is beginning to reawaken"

Mumbles could be heard around the table as they quietly spoke to each other, and silenced as soon as the king's hand went up.

"I have decided to awaken the jewels of the Aurora Borealis."

"You can't my liege!,' was an immediate outcry from the figure directly across the king, 'awakening that much power could drain your entire life force."

"Alastar you must listen to the king," the figure next to the king's right side spoke.

"No Alastar is right Gabrial, what use is listening to the king's wish if he dies," spoke the man to Alastar's left.

"Charon the king will die anyway if we fight another battle like last time, we lost a lot just imprisoning Kronos," said the man to the king's left.

"Not you too Haleon, time has done a number on you. You were once a respectful man until you and Gabrial went to that filthy Earth planet. I can not believe you two could mate there, but have children none the less!"

"Charon you dare to bring my family into this, I swear that if you continue, either I or one of my descendants will end your life!"

"Haleon don't even bother with Charon, he is far too green to understand his role. We all appreciate you and your family, including your grandson and his glorious battles. Now I say we let Gabrial have the floor," suddenly spoke the man next to Haleons left.

"Much appreciated Dios. Now I believe that we should listen to the king. We should awaken the jewels, its better than doing nothing. What we need to figure out is who to choose to become vessels of the jewels. All eyes turned to the king who had stayed silent the whole time.

"Oh is it my turn to speak, I was wondering with all of you bickering like children when I'd ever get to talk again."

"My liege!," came the outcries from the other six men and the king just chuckled.

"Now in light of recent events I believe that I might have a place to create the vessels. Haleon on Earth they have these people called power rangers?"

"Ahh! Yes my liege, they are strong warriors on the planet, and they could probably even match our power if they tried. It's a very safe and capable place also if that's what your asking."

"Excellent! Then it is decided, we will create the vessels on Earth as bloodline of these rangers."

"This is an outrage! You can not create them on that filthy planet!"

"Charon the king has spoken, now hold your tongue or I will cut it off!," the final man that sat next to Gabrial spoke.

"I'd love to see you try Eros."

"Charon like it or not, you obey the king. You may be a damned good warrior in battle, but your attitude is less than desirable."

"SILENCE!" All eyes once again turned to the king.

"As top Chrono guards you will listen to my commands, I don't care if I make you get me ice cream, you will do it! You will either listen to my decisions or you will leave!"

"What a foolish king you are!,' Charon screamed as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up, 'I will not allow myself to be a dog to a decrepit old fool like you anymore!"

"Charon you will die for that," Gabrial fiercely stated as he quickly drew his sword and swung at Charon, only to hit the metal of his own blade."

"Gabrial you could never best me in battle, but don't worry I won't kill you yet. Just wait and see what happens when those vessels are born on that despicable planet." With that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Time seemed to stand still even as the clock continued to tick forward.

"Alastar, Dios, Eros will you leave the room. Gabrial, Haleon, I need to speak with you alone."

"Yes my liege," they all replied and the three left. Once again the room grew very quiet as the two men stood and stared at the king who seemed deep in thought as he stared endlessly at the darkened wall at the other end of the room.

"My liege what's on your mind," Gabrial asked cautiously.

"Whatever I say next doesn't leave this room you hear me," the king solemnly spoke. They both nodded.

"I…have decided…to make my daughter one of the vessels."

"Isabella!," Gabrial exclaimed.

"But my liege, she's your only daughter!"

"I know that!,' the king grimaced in pain, 'as much as it hurts I need someone of my own blood." His hands shook madly, and both Gabrial and Haleon looked down at the ground.

"Why don't you use my grandson as a bloodline to one of the vessels. Bowen and Madison are getting married this fall. Having a vessel of the light would give already give it strong powers to begin with." The king looked up and brightened a little.

"I can do that Haleon. Now I believe that we should awaken the jewels bit by bit starting in a years time. I will awaken the white jewel then. In three years I will awaken yellow and pink's jewel. That is when I will turn Isabella back into a baby. Gabrial, I will infuse some of your daughter Jennifer's DNA with Isabella's, and then I want you to raise her on Earth."

"But my liege, I can't possible be good enough for this."

"Gabrial I trust you with my life, I can trust you with my daughter's. Now she wont remember anything, so I want you to raise her as my own," the king said somewhat sadly.

"I will raise her like any father should," Gabrial replied with pure loyalty.

"Then we are in agreement. Now as I will continue, in four years time I will awaken the blue and green jewels. And in five years I will awaken the most difficult and powerful jewels, red and black. Now even on Earth you will not tell a soul about this."

"My liege forgive me for interrupting, but I do believe that there is one person on Earth that should be told."

"No Haleon your opinion is always encouraged, now tell me about this person."

"He goes by the name Tommy Oliver and I believe that he is by far the best ranger of them all. I think that it would be best if he were to teach them."

"Now that sounds like a splendid idea! Maybe open a school or something to teach them! Man your ideas never cease to amaze me," the king exclaimed excitedly

"My liege your exaggerating again, I only wish to do whatever I can to do my part."

"More like not enough Haleon, but do not tell Tommy who the vessels are or of what is to come. The rangers will need to discover this on their own."

"Yes my liege."

"Now lets get to preparing. If they are to stand a chance we need to get this right. They will become the Generation of Legacies!"

"Yes my liege!"


End file.
